Tristesse d'un Hokage
by Miss Acacia
Summary: Quand Jiraiya meurt, une personne n'arrive pas à retrouver le sourire.Fic sur un couple évident mais cruellement oublié. C'est ma toute première fic alors soyez indulgent svp T.T


Jiraiya…

Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête depuis trois jours.. A chaque mouvement, à chaque parole, à chaque instant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Décidément les sentiments que Tsunade éprouvait à l'égard de ce pervers étaient beaucoup plus profonds qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

En cette fin d'après-midi brumeux, elle se sentit suffoquée dans son bureau à partir duquel elle avait une vue panoramique sur ce village qu'il chérissait tant. Elle sauta par la fenêtre.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à signer toute cette paperasse, elle ne pouvait plus supporter les Conseillers et leurs regards mesquins, ni les réunions avec Anbu, mais elle était bien déterminée à ne rien laisser apparaître. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait suggérée pour le poste de Hokage.

Ses deux disciples avaient bien des doutes sur sa tristesse mais elles n'auraient jamais pu croire qu'elle était aussi immense. Justement, elle vit de loin Sakura et Naruto se chamailler. Elle crut se revoir il y a 30 ans . « Ne laisse pas passer ta chance. Saisis ton opportunité. Regarde ce qui est devant tes yeux au lieu de courir derrière les chimères du passé. » et comme si elle l'avait entendue, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se retourna et s'inclina légèrement en signe de salut. Le jeune homme blond qui l'accompagnait retourna quant à lui la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en voulait toujours. Bien qu'il devait partir le lendemain suivre un entraînement spécial pour une durée indéterminée, il n'avait pas changé son sale caractère de petit morveux. Au lieu de recevoir son poing dans la figure comme il s'y attendait, il fut surpris de la voir passer prés d'eux sans dire un mot.

Elle se rappela des paroles de Naruto « Si c'était lui le Hokage, il ne vous aurait jamais assigné à une mission aussi dangereuse ». Il avait raison. Lui, il était toujours là avec elle ; depuis le début, il la protégeait et la consolait à sa façon : il était là quand Nawaki et Dan sont morts, il était là quand elle combattait dans la Grande Guerre, il était là quand elle fut nommée Godaime Hokage..

Tout à coup elle se rendit compte que chaque endroit dans ce village regorgeait de plein de souvenirs qu'elle eut avec lui ; Ici elle l'avait frappé suite à une remarque perverse sur sa poitrine, là il l'avait fait rire aux éclats alors qu'elle s'était refusée de sourire depuis la mort de son jeune frère. Là-bas ils se consolaient mutuellement suite au départ de Orochimaru (1). Elle sourit amèrement. Malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment fâchés. Charmant et charmeur, il avait toujours trouvé le moyen de reconquérir son sourire après avoir gaffé. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui résister très longtemps et il en profitait

Ses pas l'emmenèrent inconsciemment aux frontières de Konoha. Elle pénétra dans la vaste forêt sans savoir vraiment ou se diriger. Malgré qu'elle lui ait sauvé tant de fois la vie, elle se sentit bien pathétique et inutile en cet instant. Lui il l'avait sauvé de quelque chose d'encore bien plus terrible de la Mort matérielle, et elle, comme une bonne à rien elle refusait de lui donner la seule chose qui lui manquait vraiment. Pourtant depuis peu, elle savait qu'elle lui avait offert ce cadeau depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, depuis qu'il était haut comme trois pommes et qu'elle était encore une planche à pain. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes devant la clairière qui était le berceau du rêve fait la veille de son départ ; il faisait nuit, ils marchaient lentement, silencieusement cote à cote. Elle lui tenait fermement la main, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, pour le garder à jamais à ses cotés, Elle était si heureuse…Arrivés devant cette clairière, il le regarda avec ce sourire si beau, si ensorceleur dont lui seul avait le secret, avant de se dévêtir complètement et de se jeter dans l'eau, devant ses yeux ébahis et troublés. Elle osa à peine le regarder. Jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau qu'en cet instant, sous la pleine lune avec ses cheveux argentés et son corps tout droit sorti de l'Olympe. Il lui tournait le dos. Il était déjà à moitié immergé dans l'eau quand il se retourna et la fixa, lui demandant implicitement de venir le rejoindre. Elle soupira et enleva lentement ses vêtements un à un, lui faisant le plaisir de détailler chaque partie de sa chair. D'ailleurs bien qu'elle ne le regardait pas, elle était aux anges de sentir son regard plein de désir la parcourir. Elle le rejoignit bientôt et, yeux dans les yeux, ils entreprirent une danse langoureuse qui dura toute la nuit …

Elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était debout au milieu de l'eau, toute seule. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il ne reviendra jamais. Le ciel la rejoint bientôt dans ses pleurs, comme s'il voulait noyer son chagrin à jamais dans l'eau.

Bientôt Tsunade se releva au son du tonerre qui déchirait ce calme noir. Elle savait que la seule chose qui pourrait la consoler c'était de se venger pour l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé…

(1): Je ne suis pas sure que Tsunade était encore à Konoha quand Orochimaru l'a quitté. Je crois bien qu'elle est partie bien avant lui


End file.
